In recent years, an image display device has been proposed that includes displaying means (display unit) for displaying a two-dimensional image, and an optical panel (image transmitting panel) arranged in front of an image formation plane of the displaying means, for forming a real image of the two-dimensional image in a front space of the optical panel, to allow a two-dimensional image to be three-dimensionally viewed by a viewer located in front of the front space. Also, it has been conceived that frame-like recognizing means (position detecting sensor) is provided to surround the four sides of the front space, to detect an approach position of a detected object (finger of the viewer, or the like) that has entered the front space (for example, see Patent Document 1).
Patent Document 1: Japanese Unexamined Patent Application Publication No. 2005-141102